1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test handler throw measuring unit for testing a test handler that handles an integrated circuit package.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into a package that is mounted to a printed circuit board. The package has external contacts such as pins, leads or solder balls that are soldered to the circuit board.
The packages are typically tested before being mounted to the board to screen for defective parts. Many package testers include an automated test handler that pushes the external contacts of a package into a plurality of pogo pins. The pogo pins are coupled to an electrical tester that can perform test routines on the integrated circuit within the package. Some testers include a vacuum handler chuck that holds the package. The chuck is coupled to a motor that pushes the package into the pogo pins.
The tester must be periodically calibrated to insure that the external contacts of the packages are being adequately pressed into the pogo pins. An insufficient pressing force may create electrical opens between the contacts and the pins. Electrical opens generate a false defect indication for the part.
The test handlers are presently calibrated by pressing a package into the pogo pins and visually inspecting the amount of pin deflection. Visual inspection can lead to human error, particularly when the pins only deflect a small amount. It would be desirable to provide a tool that would allow an operator to accurately calibrate a package test handler.